death by chance
by snowieangel
Summary: shun runs off and comes back and gets into a fight and will a girl witch loves him be able 2 saty away 4 her life depends on it find out Completed
1. Default Chapter

**Warning:** there is a change in charter

Day 1 , Week 1

shun: hey guys

seiya: where have u been shun

shun : none of your business seiya

seiya: shun u just cant run off u have 2 let us know if your leaving

shun: since when seiya . when did u become my boss

seiya : since ...

shun: u cant find a reason why can u seiya

seiya: yes i can i just cant think of one

ikki: hey what going on

seiya: shun wont tell me where he went

ikki: shun

shun : ikki

ikki: SHUN

shun: IKKI

seana: boys stop fighting

shun: SEANA STAY OUT OF THIS

seiya: don't yell at her

shun: make me not yell at her

shun and seiya got into a fight shiryu broke it up

shiryu: u boys where a team not enemies 2 each other

shun: well he started it

seiya: i did not

"ring,ring"

hyoga: whos phone

shun:mine

"ring, ring"

shun: hello, i did, okay, ya sure, what ? bye !

shiryu: who was that

shun: no one shiryu now stay out of me business

Day2, Week 1

"knock, knock"

seiya: hello

angel: um is shun here

seiya: ya but he dosent want 2 speak 2 any one

angel: just let me talk 2 him

shun: move seiya

seiya: shun

shun : come on angel he says I'm a stearn voice

they go 2 shun bedroom and everyone listen threw the door

shun: what are u doing here

angel: shun what happened 2 u

shun: nothing angel

angel : shun

shun : u know u can get in trouble 4 being here

angel: i don't care shun , i came here 2 warn u

shun: sh... angel don't say anything else tell me later

angel: but shun

shun : just be quite

3 hrs. later

"knock, knock"

shun: ya

seiya: hey u get up dinners done

shun: ya ya

angel: well i have 2 go shun

seana: no stay 4 dinner angel

angel : i cant i'll get in trouble

shun: angel u can stay don't worrie

angel: no shun not this time , come 2 my place at 2:00 am

shun: okay angel but why so late

angel: bye shun


	2. can not be together

Day 3,Week 1

"knock,knock"

angel: hello

shun: hey angel

angel : come quickly

shun: why

angel: shun u know why ,now come

shun: okay

5 minstes later

shun: now whatz this about

angel: my father found out

shun: how angel

angel : i don't know but if im caught with u im in trouble its ..

shun: i know forbbindon angel

angel : ya but the punishment is

shun: punishment

angel: death shun and sanctuary coming 4 u

shun: why

angel: i don't know shun

shun : well i guess we best not be seen together at all

angel: ya but how well we trade info

shun: i don't know angel i find out

angel: k shun

shun : i better go bye angel

Day 4, Week 1

seiya: wheres your girlfriend shun

shun : she had 2 go somewhere

seiya: oh thats what it was last night

shun: ya u got a problem with that

seiya: ya actually we do

shun: we

seana: ya we do

shun: guys all of u

all: yes shun

shiryu: 4 one thing thats the master of sanctuaries daughter

shun: what

shiryu: u didnt know

shun: no

seiya: u didnt know that proves why she had 2 leave shun

shun : why

seiya: because daddy little girl didn't want 2 get caught

shun: so what seiya i know that


	3. death by sancutuary

Day 5, Week 1

sanctuary: angel

angel : yes daddy

sancutuary: it seems i was told that u where hanging out with that boy shun again

angel: what , i wasn't

sanctuary: well i'll give u one more chance angel

angel : yes father

sanctuary: i don't want u any where out of the sanctuary

angel: but

sanctuary: no but's angel do u want your punishment now

angel: no i'll as I'm told father

sanctuary: good now leave

angel: yes sir

10 min.s later

sanctuary: shina

shina: yes m aster

sancutaury: follow her

shina: yes master

sancutuary: tell me if she goses any where near the bronze knights

shina: yes master i only wish 2 sever u

5 hrs. later

"knock,knock"

shiryu: hello

angel: hi is shun her

shiryu: ya ,come in

angel: thanks

shiryu: SHUN

angel: theres no need 4 yelling

shiryu: if u say so

shun: ya ,angel

angel : shun i need 2 talk 2 u

shun: what

angel: im sorry shun

shun : what

angel: shun i cant do the information trade any more

shun: why

angel: because...

shiryu: shina

angel: oh crap

shun: what do u want shina

shina: oh no thing just 2 take the master back his daughter

shun: angel get behind me

shina: oh no shes coming with me shun

shun : no she wont

shina: move stupid

shina hit shun and moved him and took angel back 2 the sanctuary 2 face her punishment and the bronz knight followed

shina: master look what your brat did

sanctuary: what i it this time

shina: i found her with the bronz knights

sanctuary: angel i really didn't wanna have 2 do this but

angel: plz dad no

sanctuary: u choose 2 betray us now u must face the punishment

sancutuary took out his long sword and ... killed her right then and there in frount of the bronz knights

shun: how could u

the bronz knight s had 2 hold him back because he was mad and upset because of what sanctuary did 2 his only love angel

sanctuary: im sorry but i didn't what the rules say 2 do 2 a trader

shun: no u just didn't like her bretraying u like that

shina: cool it buddy boy just because he killed your wife dosent mean anything

seiya: wife

shun: yes thats why i have been gone lately seiya we wanted it 2 be a secret so that this wont happen that why she traded and gave info about sanctuary ...

plz give 5 reviews 2 write a secuel 2 this story


End file.
